


Just Sit With Me

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [3]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade finds it difficult to let some things go. Sometimes she just needs a friend.
Series: Fankids Canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Just Sit With Me

“Alright, class, who can tell me what a boggart is?”

Jade rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be her favorite class, if not for the professor. She couldn’t be bothered to remember the old bag’s name. He’s creepy anyway.

“Jade! Would you care to tell us what a boggart is?” She groans and lets her arms fall, leaning forward to slouch.

“They turn into your biggest fear,” she grumbles.

“Correct! Now…” As the professor drones on, she drowns him out.

_‘I wonder what Val’s doing…I think he said he has Herbology now…’_

Their fathers were extremely close friends at Hogwarts and wanted their children to be as well. Valerian was so soft and scared of everything, it was hard for her not to feel protective over him. He was the only person she didn’t mind touching her or talking to her for extended periods of time… or even just looking at her.

Jade is brought out of her thoughts when everyone gets up from their seats and moves to the left side of the classroom, near the front. She begrudgingly pulls herself out of the seat and follows everyone else.

“Now, don’t forget! The incantation is _Riddikulus!_ ”

Jade mostly ignores everyone else as she waits for her turn. She was the last in line. Clowns, dark shadows, people, they all formed from the single boggart. There was laughter after each person cast the spell, but Jade watched on with disinterest. She just wants to go eat. Maybe take a catnap.

“Next!” Jade blinks and looks up. It’s her turn now. She rolls her shoulders and brings her wand up, ready for whatever form the boggart may take.

She’s not nearly as ready as she thinks she is.

The room fills with debris and in the middle, she sees her birth parents. They are lying motionless and blank-eyed. The form shifts and the two bodies manifest as her adoptive parents. She sees Samuel’s fluffy white hair and Diego’s trademark scarf. Her eyes widen and she recoils out of pure shock. Samuel’s loving eyes shouldn’t look so lifeless. Diego is never that still. _No._

“ _Riddikulus!_ ” Nothing happens. _No._ “ _Riddikulus!_ ” The image shifts but not to an even remotely comedic scene. More bodies are added. Her brothers, Blair and Jaime… Robin and Lane too. _And Valerian_. It feels like a punch in the throat.

Jade scrunches up her face in rage and throws her wand. “Fuck this!” She runs, refusing to think about anything but _getting away_. She doesn’t know where her legs are taking her and only sees the blur of people around her. Images of her parents pop back up in her mind and she shoves them as far down as she can. When she reaches her usual hiding spot, she leans against the wall and pulls her knees to her chest, hiding her face in them.

_Jade hears her parents screaming at each other again. She fits her small seven-year-old body into the cupboard in the bathroom with her knees pulled to her chest, trying desperately to block their voices out. Every time she hears a crash she flinches. This must be the fifth time this week. They won’t have any dishes left at this rate._

_Suddenly there’s a deafening boom, followed by more crashing, and she screams. The whole house shakes with the magnitude of it. She feels tears run down her cheeks, but she doesn’t care. She just wants it to_ stop _._

_And it does._

_Her ears are still ringing, but it’s silent otherwise. She sniffles and wipes her face with her arm before getting up and out of her hiding place._

_The house is a wreck. She has to step over pieces of the walls and overturned furniture. That’s when she sees it. Her parents._

_“Mum…?” she calls hoarsely. “Dad?” They don’t move. They’re both buried under huge masses of ruble._

_She scrambles over to her mother and turns her head over to see empty eyes staring ahead at her. She screams and trips over herself in trying to get away. “No…” She sobs for hours until someone finds her after she wrapped herself in the cold arms of her dead father._

“J-Jade…?” Her head whips up to see who is witnessing her in such a state.

It’s Valerian.

She lets out a sigh and crosses her legs in front of her. “Hey…” is her weak reply. He hesitates for a moment, not sure if he should approach her or not. He decides to test it anyways and carefully sits himself to her left.

“… Are you okay? I heard…” He nervously flicks his gaze to her. “I didn’t hear good things…”

She’s staring at the ceiling, recalling how she reacted. Probably not the best way to deal with a boggart. “Yeah… Just… It just put me in a mood.” She rests her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

His heart rate picks up a little and a blush spreads across his cheeks. He scoots a little closer and rests his head on hers. “D-do you need anything?… Do you want to talk about it?” He feels her let out a sigh.

“No… Just… Sit with me for a sec, will you?” Okay. Yeah, okay. He can do that.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Jade uses it as reassurance that Val is okay, feeling him inhale, exhale, and again. She feels the warmth his body radiates and the way he fidgets under her head. Eventually, it calms her.

She slowly lifts her head up to look at him. “Thanks…”

He flusters under her direct gaze. “U-Um… It’s really no-nothing…” He rubs at the back of his neck.

Jade watches the first-year flounder with a fond smile. Her mischievous brothers must be rubbing off on her because she has an idea. She leans closer, into his personal space, with a devilish grin. “Oh, am I making you nervous?” His face lights up an even brighter red. He’s stuttering and blushing like hell and it’s so damn _cute_. She laughs lightly and cups one of his cheeks before pressing her lips to his other check. “You’re cute~…”

Val looks like he’s having a complete meltdown. His entire face is scarlet, and he can’t get a single word out. It makes Jade laugh a little harder. She throws an arm around his shoulder and pulls him against her, pressing her cheek to the top of his head. “Never change, Val.”


End file.
